A Tragedy's Trajectory
by Silent Atrocity
Summary: All that occurs when you've found true love but it all ends tragically. DantexOC. This story is based on a conversation my friend and I held about the history of his version of Dante Sparda and my character.
1. Their Beginning: 17 Years Ago

"How about you save it. I think I see my next victim." Smirking, the 5'6 white-haired girl, stepped forward, leaving her friend behind and following the white-haired man that had just walked passed her. He was gorgeous, she thought. He had messy white-hair, whose bangs laid just atop his eyes. And wore a red coat that left somethings to the imagination while others in a cemented reality. Even the black boots he wore looked good on him. With each soundless step, she tried to keep up but the man walked like he was possesed. Perhaps he was going to go take care of business? Nonetheless, she kept her resolve and followed until he stopped.

He turned and she ducked to the nearest hiding place which was a narrow bit of space between two buildings, but which she thankfully fit in. Her heart began to race, hoping that the white-haired guy hadn't seen her and she waited patiently. Finally, she heard his footsteps go on their way again and she quickly came out of her hiding place and went back to following him. No longer did the thoughts of stealing his belongings plague her mind, instead they were replaced by the curious pull that he had imbedded in her.

"Pardon me, sir." She said quickly, trying to keep her composure as she pushed by a few people. She bumped her shoulder with someone else and heard the man's snide remarks and she turned to look at him. She'd get him in due time. Turning, she went back on her mission, but soon realized that she had lost sight of the enchanting stranger. Walking forth a few more paces, she hoped to catch sight of him again, but it was to no avail. The man had been quick and he was nowhere in sight. She turned, but the instant she brought her left leg forward she felt a grab of her shoulders and then she was slammed against the wall.

"Why are you following me?" Spoke the enchanting voice of the white-haired man she thought she'd lost for good. Her heart pounded against her chest and she looked a him undaunting. He surprised her, but he wouldnt get the best of her. "I wasn't following you. I was following someone else." She lied, but realized that the man had seen through it. "Either tell me why you were following me or I'll cut you." He said with a calm voice.

"Ohhh, am I supposed to be scared? Is the big bad man going to cut a defenseless girl? Yeah, that's showing them." She cracked back at him and saw the man hint at a smile.

"I doubt a babe like you is really defenseless." He cocked his head to the side as he motioned towards one of the pockets in her jacket. Damn that sly Devil. He had probably felt it too. She just smiled sheepishly, and tried to keep her cool. Under closer inspection, she noticed his eyes. They were beautiful, and held a rare beauty in it. She had to blinked a few times to get her mind back on track.

"Well maybe I'm not. You can never be too careful, can you?" She said.

"Never. Not when there are cute little stalkers like you around. So babe, got a name?" He spoke with a smirk.

"Maybe. You got a name?" She responded.

"Yeah. I bet you wanna know it, dont you?" He loosened his grip on her, as he spoke.

She laughed. "Maybe I do, maybe I dont. I'd be content in calling you 'Hellboy' with the amount of red you've got on."

There was a chuckle coming from him. And when it stopped there was a smile on his face, and he let her go completely. "See ya around, Isabelle." He stepped back and started down the block. And she just stood there, blinking. How the hell did he know her name? She came out of the spot and then followed him. "Hey, how'd you know my name Hellboy!" She called out to him, seeing him turn around to face her.

"Informants!" He smiled and walked with an air of cockiness, she thought.

"Well you gonna tell me your name!" She huffed back his way.

"It's Dante." And then he turned around and disappeared down the street.


	2. Injuries, and Realizations: 14 Years Ago

The night was as silent as a graveyard. Not even a distant howl of a cayote or wolf that had walked upon the forsaken stretch of land. It was just them, some fire, the moonlight, and his injuries. There was a look of worry on Isabelle's face as she dipped her hand into the bucket of water and then wrung it out to put it over Dante's forehead. Sweat had formed over his body and all she could think of was making sure he lived. She'd given him a 'sponge' bath of sorts and now she just sat and waited on edge.

Who would have thought that one brief encounter between the two, 3 years prior, would be witness to one of the more interesting and turbulent friendships. She'd followed him in hopes to steal from him and ended up gaining so much more. She smiled, remembering the little exchange and how she called him 'Hellboy' as a nickname. She was afraid to admit it verbally, but the more they saw each other the more attracted and attached she'd become to him. He was unlike anything she'd ever met. He had confidence in himself, feared no one, even if the people in question were stronger than him. He had quite a sense of humour, and she loved his charlatan nature.

"Dante, you better not die on me. Or I'll kill you, Hellboy..." She sighed and brought her chin against the palm of her hands, just staring at the injured half-devil in front of her. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax and stop worrying since it would get her nowhere.

It all started two days ago. They'd been convinced to come here by a mutual acquaintance who said the area was in badly need of help. Which struck her as odd because the person who had sent them here knew she was more of a 'hooligan' than anything else. But knowing the reputation and not wanting Dante to go at it alone, she came anyway. She had to be here for her friend (who had become so much more to her by now.)

At first glance everything seemed normal. Nothing out of place in the area. There was the quintessential criminals, some shady characters, some prostitutes, some vampires, some werewolves, some demons, and so on. The terrain was not as bad as previously thought so it gave them a chance to travel with a bit of peace of mind. But it wouldnt last for long. It had been a setup and one that they didnt realize until it was too late.

They appeared out of the woodwork like moths to the flame. An entire clan of Demons, Vampire and Lycan hybrids all come together to stop them. But for what reasons? It hadnt been made clear and it wasnt as if they were going to think about it when they had quite the fight ahead of them. The odds were against them 150 against 2. And amongst the bunch were some rather high level creatures too. But they stood their grounds.

They came at them from every nook and cranny yet they kept fighting. Even when they were hit they kept going knowing that it would be the difference between life and death. Swords against sword. Martial Artist against martial artist. It had been brutal but when everything was sad and done, and with quite a good amount of injuries, they were the ones to remain standing, just barely. Or so they first thought. As they used each other as braces to get out of the area, there was still one hybrid that had life in him and he came charging for her. She barely had a chance to react, when the beast held it's sword. She moved, to try the first thing to come to mind but at that moment Dante stepped in and took the full blow of the attack.The sword stuck in him and still the half-devil managed to swing his own sword and put an end to the cheap-shooting hybrid.

She barely managed to hold Dante up as he got to his knees, breathing hard. He was losing blood and fast but that wasnt the worst of it. The sword had been poisoned and it was seeping into his blood so quickly. She did her best to stand him up and take him away from the area. Dante had been impressive, even as he was slowly being poisoned he still managed to walk for far longer than most people could, but he eventually fainted. And now that's where they stood. In the area where he had fainted, and she had been doing everything in her power to care for him. She had been afraid to leave him at first but knowing that he would die if he didnt have an antidote to the poison she left his side to search for herbs. Herbs that even existed in this desolute land. After finding what she needed she used it on him and tended to his wound the best she could. And all those actions would lead her to the next day. The one she was living right now, scared out of mind, and trying to fight back her tears.

She hadnt left his side since she went after the herbs and all she could do was just stare at his sleeping face. Hoping that he could hear her and come back to her. She felt like an idiot. She should have been the one to die, not him. And now she wasnt even sure if she would ever be able to tell him how she felt. Finally, she couldnt take it anymore and she came behind his head and laid it on her lap and looked down. Several tears streamed down her cheeks and hit his forehead and she whispered. "I love you, Dante..." Her head leaned forward until both their foreheads were touching and she just whispered to him everything she had always wanted to tell him but could never say.

"I love...you too, Babe..." Said, the groggy voice of Dante.

Isabelle picked her head up almost immediately and looked down. He was alive...he was awake. And he'd just told her he loved her. (SCOOOOOOREEEEEE!)

A nervous smile played on her face. "I...thought you were going to die on me, you damn Hell boy." She could hear him laughing and she just let her eyes remain fixated on him.

"It'll take a lot more to keep Dante Sparda down..." He chortled and brought his hand up to touch her face. "Should have..spoken up sooner, Beast." She remained still, as his hand just caressed her face, and she rolled her eyes.

"The only Beast here is you." She scoffed back, to see him smirking.

"Naw, it's you, Beast. And you're the prettiest Beast there is." He said softly as he moved himself to sit up with her still behind him.

"Th-Thanks...for saving me. You should have just let me taken the blow..." She frowned, and turned her head away. She felt guilty for this. She should have been the one to almost lose her life and not him. He had worth. A worth that he didnt realize but she could see as clearly as day. A life and a future where he would become a legend, even bigger than he was now.

"No, I shouldnt have..." He said quickly, and turned his head to stare at her seriously. "Dont ever think that way, Babe. I did it because I care about you, Isabelle." His hand ran over her cheek and then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was held for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"You should rest, Hellboy. You still need to finish healing." She saw a nod come from his face and he pushed his body down so he was laying down again.

"Love you, Babe.." He whispered and he shut his eyes.

"Love you too, Dante.." She smiled and just sat there, letting the world fade around them, as the magnitude of the words they just exchanged hit her.


	3. The End of Pure Love: 11 Years Ago

The picture made her look fat. But they seemed happy anyway. Dante had one arm around her stomach and she was making faces into the camera while she kept her hand on her protruding stomach. That was around the time that she was 5 months pregnant but no less herself. There was a huge smile on Dante's face. A nice gummy-filled smile. How things changed so drastically, she thought.

She was standing beside one of the few roads in Zyetore just waiting for her pickup, while placing the picture back in her pocket. She was going to be heading to the military base. She had joined a year and a half before but was unable to go through basic training because of certain reasons. Mainly, the fact that she had gotten pregnant with Emilia. Her precious and beautiful baby girl. Just the thought made her cry. It made her insides writhe with pain and hopelessness. She took in a breath, trying to stop herself from going hysterical. She had done enough of that the last few weeks.

How could something so beautiful that had lasted for 3 and half years, end so tragically for them? It still bothered her, ate at her. It wasnt right. It wasnt fair. She had suffered enough through her life, why keep adding insult to injury? Her head hung low and she looked at the ground, kicking a rock that rolled forward. After everything her and Dante ahd planned for themselves for their daughter, it all ended so horribly.

Three and half years of happiness, sadness, arguments, fights, hugs, kisses, and love. They were the best years of her life. But all the years that included Dante, would be. From their friendship to their relationship there hadnt been a moment neither good nor bad that she would have changed for the world. They still did their own things. He had become a much stronger and well known demon hunter, and she had curbed her 'thieving' ways and thought seriously about what to do with her life. And while she made a decision she trained her body and mind like never before with her martial arts training. And at the same time Dante had been teaching her how to use the sword even better, as well.

At times she would hunt with him. And it always proved to be an learning lesson and one that she was glad to share with her first real love. A love that felt surreal and wondrous, and almost consuming. While most of the world viewed Dante just as some Demon Hunter, she saw him for so much more. She saw him as her everything. But above all else, a man with a heart that none could understand.

Everything in their relationship had been dealt with a lot of work but they persevered and made it through everything. And the day she found out she was going to have his baby, it was a bittersweet one for her. She was going to give him a child, and that could be seen as the ultimate act of love but at the same time it terrified her. She was going to be a mother, a young one at that. She was going to become the statistic she so much hated, but as the months passed and her stomach grew in size nothing mattered but the well being of the baby. Dante was happy and everytime he came near her he would ask her constantly if she needed something. It was sweet to see him in that way.

The months drew closer for her to give birth and she did. On September 15th, Emilia Marianne Sparda was born into the world after she went into labor for almost 40 hours. It was hard but she made it through and it had been worth it when she got to hold the child in her arms. And Dante was right next to her, that beautiful smile of his still planted on his face.

It was hard at first. She didnt know the first thing about tending to a child but as the weeks passed she got the hang of it, as Dante worked as hard as he could for their new family. Emilia, always had the most innocent smile on her face and it made her swell inside everytime she saw it. She was a beautiful baby. And the creature that she found loving the most. At times during the night, she would walk into her room to find Dante holding her, and telling her a story. It was the one sight that she cherished above everything else. But the happy times wouldn't last for long.

Emilia became sick. She was rushed to the hospital and the entire while the doctors didnt know what was going on. It was heartbreaking to see her daughter struggle to breath, while coughing constantly. How could a precious little angel have to deal with such hardships? She cried everynight and something in her told her, that even if she didnt see him cry, Dante did the same. Everything in their relationship became harder. With Dante slaying demons and constantly in the hospital, they hardly spoke like before.

The final blow came with one phonecall at 3:48 AM in the morning on March 17th. The call that ended everything. The pure dreams she had wanted for herself, for Emilia, and for Dante. The call that changed her life in a way she never imagined was possible. The day she had become a jaded woman tired of the sick games life played with her. Emilia Marianne Sparda died. Her spirit had left her body and now she was in heaven with both her grandmothers. The instant she heard the news she was screaming hysterically. So much that Dante woke up to hold her and they cried together the moment she told him the news. They mourned the death of a creature who was as pure as the snow and who deserved a life full of happiness, instead of getting an early death. Her world had been destroyed.

The next day they went to get her body from the hospital and 3 days later Emilia was buried. And everything between herself and Dante only seemed to get worse. She suffered a deep depression. She barely spoke to him, barely ate. She was always in their room looking at the pictures of them during her pregnancy. And staring into their daughter's face. Dante did everything he could but she just further pushed him away. And she knew that he himself was suffering more than he was letting on. His own personal hell, just as she had hers. Eventually, a few months later everything was cemented for good. Dante could no longer stay in that place, and neither could she.

Ultimately, they broke up. She understood him. How couldnt she? She was a constant reminder of the child they had both lost. He was young and so was she, and neither knew how to handle everything. So with tears in both their eyes they parted ways. Each telling the other that they would always love each other. And she knew it was true. They shared something that not everyone had a chance too. And even if they werent together that one fact would always unite them. And for her, Dante would forever remain her first love. No matter where she went, who she got with, who she married, no matter what, Dante would remain her first love and that was something that no one could change.

**_Beep-Beep._** She shook her head and returned back to reality. She bent down, picked up her suitcases and headed for the car. Opening the side doors she threw it in there, then moved for the passanger side. She turned around to take a look at the downtown of Zyetore. Her eyes watering over some. "...I hope I see you again Dante...I hope you get everything you ever wanted..." She sighed and got inside, closing the door, and placed the seatbelt on herself. The car pulled away and she watched as everything sped past them. Her life would change forever after that moment. Drastic twists and turns would come to meet her. And eventually a life next to the man who would become the love of her life and give her a second chance at everything that had eluded her. The least likely of all creatures, the brother of her first love...Vergil Sparda.


End file.
